1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to encode-data processors, and particularly relates to an encode-data processor used in an optical disk drive which records data on a DVD+RW-type optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional technologies relating to coding methods and coding circuits for use in the recording of DVD disks can be classified into two categories. One relates to the encoding of data by use of an ECC correction circuit that is used for decoding, as described in Patent Document 1. The other relates to the use of a coding circuit dedicated for the encoding purpose, as described in Patent Document 2.
The former has an advantage in that the same circuit as an ECC correction circuit for use in decoding can be utilized. Since such circuit is not optimized for data encoding purposes, difficulties are in abundance in the attainment of higher speed.
The latter can relatively easily attain higher speed because of the use of a coding circuit dedicated for encoding. It is not known, however, what circuit construction is suitable for such a coding circuit.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-319431    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-156649
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for higher recording speed with respect to DVD disks. Accordingly, there is a need for a coding circuit that is fast and efficient in recording data on a DVD disk.